starship_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain
The Captain, also known as the Commanding Officer on military occasions, is the commanding authority on board the ship and the highest-ranking Sol Defense Corps commissioned officer of the crew. Final Frontier Project vessels always employ Captains (O-6) as Commanding Officers, with the notable exception of the First Officer being invoked as the ROIC when the preexisting Captain is disabled. As the Captain, you command your department Officers and make sure the whole ship is running smoothly. Your First Officer is your right hand and fist, and their job is to make sure your orders are carried out. Captains' authorities on board are heavily scrutinized but are final, as they take the senior authority position onboard the vessel. Direct orders from the Captain can only be ignored if such orders are deemed unlawful or harmful to the crew. You are the head of staff of the Command department and only answer to an Admiral if one is onboard. Living Space The Captain comes with their own Captain's Quarters on the Emissary, complete with a ready room, dining, kitchenette, television, bedroom, and bathroom. They can use these facilities to socialize with their crew or conduct private or intimate meetings with personnel. The Captain's ready room can be used to meet privately with high-ranking personnel, conduct briefings, or otherwise work or prepare themselves for command duties. Playing Captain ''', where you do most of your work from.]] As the Captain, you are expected to exercise your authority over the crew. Don't be a pushover, but let them know that you're the boss around. Captains should know how their departments are doing as well as check-in on their officers to make sure things are running smoothly. You are not in charge of micromanaging personnel--that's the job of your department Officers and your First Officer--instead, you're in charge of managing department Officers and making sure they're the ones managing their own crew. On the Bridge, you sit on the center chair of the room, where your job, with the advisory of your First Officer--is to oversee the navigation of the ship and all activities that the ship performs, such as going to warp or setting a course. You are also responsible for determining whether to declare an alert or to modify the standard procedure to fit the ship's needs. Your job is to issue responsible and competent orders, and be around for people to look up to when the going gets tough. You are a coordinator and an executive; someone who should stay in the high place issuing orders rather than going down and doing the work yourself. You can have a background in a certain field, but most often you're not trained in every discipline on the ship and, as a result, shouldn't know how to do everything. Captains also set examples for the crew--your hand is meant to be the guiding hand and gold standard for others to look up to. As a result, you're expected to be proud of your position and coach the crew on what it takes to work onboard the ship. Being the captain comes with its responsibility, too: everything that happens to the ship and its crew is ultimately placed under your authority and, should you come under the advisory of an Admiral, may face punishment or demotion if you're found to be recklessly or maliciously endangering the ship, its crew, and/or its mission. Remember, you work for the ship; the ship doesn't work for you. Notes * Captains should not have to do work themselves. They have a crew specifically so they can stay issuing the orders and not have to worry about tasks such as subduing criminals or setting up the core. * As a crewmember, don't approach the captain for day-to-day issues. Ask either the First Officer or, if your issue is related to a department (for example, engineering), ask the relevant department Officer. * The captain is ordinarily the most valuable naval officer onboard the ship. Prioritize their care above everyone else and, as a crewman, ensure they don't fall into harm's way. * Captains fall directly under the authority of an Admiral if one is visiting. The captain can be removed from their position by the Admiral if they display outstandingly poor conduct in captainship. * Antagonizing the crew and making poor decisions just to make them suffer doesn't make many friends. Expect a mutiny or several. * Feel free to ask a moderator to come in-game if the captain is abusing their power or otherwise not acting like a captain at all.